


It Really Shows off the Arms (Art Remix)

by Woad



Series: Cap Ironman '16 Remixes [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Kink, Fanart, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW. What might have happened if Steve had been up for role playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Really Shows off the Arms (Art Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thyrza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Disguises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408381) by [thyrza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza). 
  * In response to a prompt by [thyrza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



> Please don't repost. :) [There is a tumblr post](http://tinctoriawoad.tumblr.com/post/140021183380/it-really-shows-off-the-arms-art-remix) if you are interested in sharing.


End file.
